Unaligned Officials
Unaligned Officials are government officials who are neither aligned with the Examination Faction or the Noble Faction, though they may have achieved their rank through either method. They have chosen to remain neutral. Members Tei Yuushun Tei Yuushun (鄭 悠舜 Tei Yūshun) is the former Lieutenant Governor Of Sa Province and Prime Minister of Saiunkoku. Unlike most nobles in the Outer Court, who entered the Outer Court through their royal lineage, he entered through the Imperial Examination process. He took the title of Jougen (状元 Jōgen) in the Imperial Exams. His family was purged during Shi Senka's reign. The Nightmare Exam Group were greatly supportive and devoted to him. Each member promised to be in a position high-ranking enough that they would be able to support him when he returned to the Outer Court. Originally, Yuushun wanted Ou Ki to take the throne but after Ryuuki shows him kindness, even after finding out his true allegiance, Yuushun betrays Ou Ki. He was instrumental to Ryuuki defeating Ou Ki. Kou Houju Kou Houju (黄 凤珠 Kō Hōju), more commonly known by the name Ko Kijin (黄 奇人 Kō Kijin), is the last known Minister of Revenue. He entered the Outer Court through the Imperial Examination process. When his clan ordered him to resign and return to Ko Province, he refuses to go so he could support Yuushun, knowing that by refusing their orders, he would be exiled from the clan. He became the Minister to keep the promise he made to the rest of the Nightmare Exam Group which was made after Tei Yuushun was sent to Sa Province. This promise was to be in positions high-ranking enough that they would be able to support Tei Yuushun when he returned to the Outer Court. You Shuu You Shuu (楊 修 Yō Shū) is a former Imperial Court Official in the Ministry Of Civil Administration and the last known Vice Minister of Civil Administration. He is of noble lineage. He had done his job as an official brilliantly without being biased towards the Emperor or Ou Ki. He was most likely aware of the events that unfolded but chose not to get involved. Ouyou Gyoku Ouyou Gyoku (歐陽 玉 Ōyō Gyoku) is the last known Vice Minister of Works and last known Governor of Heki Province. He was only concerned with Heki Province and was relieved when the Emperor and Ou Ki promised to help it. It is not made clear how he feels about Ryuuki but Gyoku starts to respect Shuurei after she has a drinking contest with Kan Hishou. When You Shuu dismisses the officials from the Kou Clan, Ouyou Gyoku says that he should be careful since his actions could be seen as advancing the noble faction even though he is a meritocrat. Kan Hishou Kan Hishou (管 飛翔 Kan Hishō) is a former Minister of Works. He entered the Outer Court through the Imperial Examination process. He became the Minister to keep the promise he made to the rest of the Nightmare Exam Group which was made after Tei Yuushun was sent to Sa Province. This promise was to be in positions high-ranking enough that they would be able to support Tei Yuushun when he returned to the Outer Court. When You Shuu dismisses the officials from the Kou Clan, Hishou says he doesn’t disagree with what You Shuu did, but he insulted Yuushun and Ryuuki by not asking for their opinions and he was being a hypocrite for doing the exact same thing the Kou officials did. This was a clue that he may have started supporting Ryuuki’s Examination Faction. Rai Shunshin Rai Shunshin (来 俊臣 Rai Shunshin) is the last known Minister of Justice. He entered the Outer Court through the Imperial Examination process. He believed firmly in judicial impartiality and had great deal of integrity as an official. He did not have much faith in Ryuuki as an Emperor but did not get involved in the struggle between the factions. Shunshin chose to observe the situation instead, with Ki Kouki specifically stating that he would remain neutral. This was until Ryuuki forced Shuurei to enter the Imperial Harem which caused Shunshin to give up on him entirely. Ryuu Shibi Ryuu Shibi (劉 志美 Ryū Shibi) is a former Governor of Kou Province and an Imperial Court Official. He entered the Outer Court through the Imperial Examination process. He wanted to return to the Outer Court, which he eventually did, to keep the promise he made to the rest of the Nightmare Exam Group. This promise was to be in positions high-ranking enough that they would be able to support Tei Yuushun when he returned to the Outer Court. Kyou Bunchuu Kyou Bunchuu (姜 文仲 Kyō Bunchū) is a former Governor of Ran Province and an Imperial Court Official. He entered the Outer Court through the Imperial Examination process. He wanted to return to the Outer Court, which he eventually did, to keep the promise he made to the rest of the Nightmare Exam Group. This promise was to be in positions high-ranking enough that they would be able to support Tei Yuushun when he returned to the Outer Court. In a conversation with his Lieutenant Governor, he spoke of how great officials, like Ou Ki and Kou Shuurei, never let innocent people die because of ridiculous sayings and beliefs. He then states that the Emperor will become a better person in the future with officials like Shuurei by his side. This implies that he has chosen to remain neutral. Uu Uu Uu Uu (羽 羽 Ū Ū) is the last known Deputy Secretary of the Department of the Cave of Immortals. He was always trying his best to make Ryuuki happy despite the cruel fate the lonely lives that Emperors usually live. He was trusted by Ryuuki and Ou Ki and both of them cared greatly for him. Despite being a member of the Hyou Clan, he didn't have any hidden agendas during the struggle between the Factions and instead, focused on protecting Saiunkoku from impending destruction (which was caused by the Sacred Charms being destroyed). However, it appeared that he believed that Ryuuki would become a great Emperor because of his kind and gentle nature. Category:Factions